marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stakar Ogord (Earth-61119)
| Relatives = | Universe = 61119 | BaseOfOperations = Forest Hills, Battleworld | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = No visible pupils or irises | Citizenship = Arcturan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant (Half Human/half artificial human) empowered by the Hawk God | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Abnett; Otto Schmidt | First = Korvac Saga Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Starhawk was a member of the Guardians who assisted Baron Korvac in policing Forest Hills. At some point, Forest Hills began to be inflicted by an outbreak of an unknown mental ailment known as "The Madness." Those infected began to remember the world as it was before Battleworld, and eventually turned into mindless beasts, blasphemies against God Doom and the world he created. Most of the time, the Guardians were forced to sanction those infected. After quite some time without any cases involving "Madness Outbreaks," a new infection occurred before the arrival of Baron Simon Williams to Forest Hills. While, the rest of the Guardians went to neutralize one of these cases, Starhawk stayed behind in his Sanctum Sanctorium to track down the source and discover the cause. After the arrival of Baron Williams and his Avengers, Lady Carina Korvac succumbed and had to be neutralized, Korvac tasked Starhawk with discovering the cause of this. Returning to the Sanctum Sanctorum Starhawk attempted to track down answers on the Astral Plane, with the assistance of Moondragon. While investigating it, Starhawk began to see the true nature of Battleworld, but found his end when he came to the presence of an enigmatic and powerful figure, who used its power to destroy him, his destruction being felt by everyone with psionic powers. Korvac resurrected his fallen friend by gathering his astral residue and reassembling his soul. However, Starhawk needed time ti rest and recover, Afterwards, Mar-Vell began to be inflicted by the Madness, quickly becoming a monster. Both the Guardians and the Avengers, alongside their baron the Wonder Man, tried to stop him, but in vain. Meanwhile, Starhawk awakened and revealed to Moondragon and Geena Drake, his assistant, that the Madness wasn't a weapon, but a contamination leaking from a massive but suppressed psionic source, who was unaware of it. A battle ensued between the two barons and their teams, with the Guardians trying to protect their baron while the Avengers tried to contain him by all means necessary. As the battle ended, an almost recovered Starhawk showed up and, with Moondragon's assistance, used his powers to connect their minds to Korvac's, showing them the memories he saw inside Korvac's mind in the Astral Plane. The memories revealed the existence of a Multiverse before Battleworld and that its destruction was Doom's fault. Because of that, Korvac hid his powers from Doom in order to one day overthrow his tyranny, undo his work, and remake the universe as it was. But it could not happen anymore as Doom saw Korvac's power manifest and sent the Thors to purge the City from Forest Hills and Holy Wood. Both the Guardians and the Avengers tried to fight back, but they were all killed and the domains destroyed. However, unbeknownst to the Thors and to God Doom himself, Korvac had used his last reserve of power to resurrect his Guardians in a safe place. With no place to go and believed dead, the Guardians decided to lurk in the shadows to avoid Doom's detection, hoping to one day set things right. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Stakar Ogord of Earth-691. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Stakar Ogord of Earth-691. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Warp Speed Category:Flight Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Precogs Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers